Maybe Someday
by demoneyeskyo86
Summary: Sometimes when Fate deals you a hard hand, you either wait forever or you can’t.


I don't own Naruto or anyone else for that matter. No matter how much I wish I did.

My very first fanfic so be kind.

Maybe Someday

She had been his teammate for as long as he could remember. They train together, eat together, went through thick and thin together. They were always together, together as teammate, together as sparring partners, and together as friends. Their being together was as ordinary as the sun setting each day or the sun coming up each morning. They were as brothers…except he was no women and she was no man and things like these never last long. Then one day, she changed all that. One day, she suddenly stopped him at the side of this building on his way home and asked him, "Do you love me?" Taken back, he had stared at her like she had gone mad. Him? Capable of loving? He has no time for such emotion; love was something he has no room for. But for the life of him, he couldn't bear to hurt her so he told her the one thing that came to mind that day, "Maybe someday," he said. He didn't know why, he knew he could never love her yet before he could stop himself, the words had come out. A frown came over her face and she stood there staring at him for the longest time. Then suddenly a smile covered her face and she nodded her head at him.

And so from that day onward, life continue as if nothing had happened, she would stop him everyday by the side of this building on his way home and asked him, "Do you love me?" and he would give her the answer he gave her everyday, "Maybe someday." She would then smiling quietly at him, nod her head and head home. Years passed and still they would have the same routine. He didn't know how it had happened. He didn't know when he had start wanting to hear the sound of her footsteps. He didn't take note that his heart beats a little faster every time she did not show up on time. He didn't know how or when things had change. He wasn't aware that he had grown accustomed to her smell, the smile on her face, the look in her eyes. He wasn't even aware he had begun to wait anxiously for her each night. More years passed and still she would always meet him at this corner, on this street and asked him. And she would ask him the same question and he would give her the same reply.

Then one day, she did not stop him at their usual spot. He didn't realize that his steps had slow in hope that she would catch up with him. He didn't notice the frown on his face as he nervously search for her. He didn't understand the fear that crept into his heart when she didn't show up. Impatiently waiting for her, it never occurred to him that he was late returning home. And when she finally arrived, out of breath, he didn't understand why a rush of relief fills his heart.

There was something all to familiar and yet so strangely different about her that night. But he push all thoughts aside, he only waited patiently for her question. For the formality that he had grown accustomed to. For her continued smile. "Do you love me?" she asked. Giving her the same detached look, he answered, "Maybe someday." But this time, she didn't smile. This time, she didn't leave. This time, she stood there looking at him with her heart in her eyes. This time when she nods her head, he could see tears in her eyes. But he held himself back; always back, always…away from her.

The following day, he walked down the same path, the same road, he took the same steps, expected the same routines. But no one stop him. No voice called his name, no footsteps were heard and when he turned around, no one was there.

He continued to walk slowly, a hidden part hoping that things would continue the way they were, the way they always have. But no matter the slowness of his steps, his heart continues to beat rapidly to the silent music of her missing steps. Patient, calm steps turn hasty and desperate. Soon he found himself running, running to where, he didn't know. He just knew he had to reach that place somehow. He found himself outside her door, trying desperately to catch his breath. But when he called her name, no one answer. "Tenten!" he called again. Still, no voice was heard but the beating of his own heart. Bursting through her door, he stopped short at what he saw. The table were neatly set, the dishes washed, the furniture clean and spotless. It was so perfect, so calm, so perfectly clean, and so absolutely…lifeless.

Walking home, it was as if he was holding all the world's problems on his shoulders. Where is she? What could she be that is so important? His heart frantically asked.

"Didn't you know," he heard someone whispered, "She had a illness that couldn't be cure. She found out years ago. But that girl, she was a strong one. She still lived her life as if nothing was happening. She lived her life as if her days were not slowing closing end on her. Finally, last week the doctor told her that her time was up."

"How sad…" another whispered.

He wanted to rage at the world, he wanted to scream and yell. He wanted to do all the things he would never have done. What do they know? He told himself. They know nothing about her! And yet here they are, talking as if they knew whom she was. They were wrong! She would never leave him…never.

He found a note pin on his door that read:

After years of "maybe someday"

I can no longer put my love on delay

So I came looking for you

Searching for the truth

I wanted to wake you up last night.

But you and I both know I'll just lose the fight

So as I walked away, all that struck in my heart was

Maybe someday

Suddenly, he felt short of breath, as if a pair of invisible hands were sealing of his circulation. The pain slowing begins to move down his body until he legs could not longer support him. Dropping to his knees, one hand on the ground for support, he struggles for breath. But it seem the more he fought, the more the pain intensify. Something wet and cold rolled down his face but before it could reach the ground, being the genius that he was, he quickly caught it in his hand. Confusion and bewilderment clouded his face as he continued to stare at it. It seems like an eternity before he finally realized it for it was. It was a lifetime ago since he last shed them. A lifetime ago since he felt such pain. He never thought that in this life, he would be open to the feelings again.

They were falling like rain now and no matter how good an Anbu he was, he would never be able to catch them all. So he let them fall. Wetting the once dry ground, letting them nourished what was left, hoping to bring new life as his way of repaying the one he lost. Feelings convey without words, they all sing in harmony to the tune of his cries, "never someday but always…"

Sort of corny, don't you think? Oh, any opinions are better then none. Yes, I know. I have problems with my past and future tense and if anyone would like to help, I would welcome them with open arms.


End file.
